Brothers Bond
by sparkyfma2000
Summary: Chapter nine has finally arrived. How does Alphonse deal with the loss of his only family? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST_!

**A BROTHERS BOND**

_CHAPTER ONE_

Edward Elric sat on the window sill of the Central First Branch Library. His automail arm draped across his real leg, a book in his hand He was here yet again to search for a new lead for the Philosopher Stone. A stone that would return him and his younger brother back to normal. Letting out a long, tired sigh, he looked up at the starlight sky. Had it really been almost three years? Three years since Edward had become a state alchemist a "dog of the military" due to the simple fact that they had attempted and failed to resurrect their mother? Three years since he screwed up his younger brother's life? Ed leaned his head back, his eyes tired yet determined to fight for hope. A hope to fix what he had broken. A soft knock interrupted him from his thoughts. Turning to the door he watched as it opened and a large suit of armor walk in.

"Brother, the Lieutenant Colonel wishes to see you."

Scooting down from the window sill, Edward looked up at his younger brother with a small sad smile.

"Alright"

He muttered. Studying the large suit of armor in front of him. It was his fault that his younger brother Alphonse was in this state. His fault he no longer had a physical body. A body capable of feeling the warmth of hug. To be able to eat, drink, or sleep. A body capable of even recognizing fear. No. Now he was just an empty suit of armor with only a blood seal to tie his soul to this world. People who now met them did not know what a warm, caring smile Alphonse had. They could not see the glow that shone in his eyes. They couldn't see anything except for the suit of armor.

"Brother? Is anything wrong?"

Alponse asked, concern in his voice, looking down at his older brother. More then anything, Alphonse desperatly wanted to take a hold of his older brother and hug him tightly. But he stood there, rooted to the spot. If he attempted to hug Ed, he could possible hurt him. He still did not know the strength he might have in this new body of his. He looked down at his hand, staring at it for a moment before turning his attention back to his brother.

In his mind, Edward saw this as silent cry from Alphonse. A cry that wanted to scream out "I hate you brother! You put me through this hell! You should of let me die!" Shaking his head, Edward was quick to push back any tears that was threatening to escape. Even if he did hate him, he had to be strong. He had to keep the promise he made. No matter what it took.

"No Al, everything is fine. So Mustang wants to see me huh?"

Letting out a sigh, he headed towards the door.

"He probally wants to yell at me again for wasting the military and "HIS" time in the search for the stone. Lets see what he wants."

Walking past Alphonse, Edward kept his sight straight ahead. He was afraid that if he were to look at his brother again, he wouldn't be able to keep up the fiasco of being the brave older brother. When in truth he was actually scared to death. Scared of letting his brother know that he, the oldest was afraid. Afraid that he would finally have to ask Alphonse how he truly felt in all of this. But mostly afraid of what the response would be.

"Ed..."

Letting out a sigh, Alphonse turned and followed his brother out of the library and to Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's office.

Edward starred at the doors for a few moments before knocking gently on them. When he was given the response to enter, he opened the doors and disappeared behind them, leaving Alphonse alone in the hallway.

Several minutes passed as Al waited patiently outside of the office. Earlier, First Lieutenant Hawkeye had stopped by and asked if Al wouldn't mind watching her puppy, Black Hayate, as she attented to some military business. Al bent down to pet the rambuncious puppy.

"Hi there Black Hayate! Are they treating you okay here?"

Black Hayate responded with a playful yap and growl, jumping around Alphonse, delighted by the attention. Al laughed, as he played with the pup, glancing every now and then at the closed door behind him.

OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR

"Look! Nothing is wrong okay! Would you just drop it?"

Edward spoke out angrily, leaning back against the chair, glaring at Mustang.

"The lead we got was bogus thats all. It turned out to be a fake."

Linking his fingers together, Mustang rested his chin on the curve of his knuckles, watching the young alchemist before him. The youngest State Alchemist in the military history.

"Fullmetal"

Mustang began, speaking Edwards, State Alchemist title.

"I did not call you in here to hear you whine about your failures!"

Edward glared, the dislike clearly in his eyes for the man before him.

"You have been called here for a new assignment."

Looking as if he was about to protest, Mustang help up a hand to silence the teen.

"You do remember the terms you set? I would allow you to search for the Philospher Stone. But at a moments calling, you would drop everything and serve the military you are bound to. You do recall that don't you Fullmetal?"

"Yes."

Edward replied through clenched teeth. His fist balled up tightly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes...sir!"

"Good. Now here are your orders."

With that, Mustang threw a folder at Edward.

"What the hell is this!"

Edward stammered after reading the file. How could the military possible expect him to follow these orders. Discusted, he threw the file down.

"I can't...I won't!"

"Are you refusing an order from a superior officer Fullmetal?"

"That is EXACTLY what I am doing SIR!"

Mustang let out a sigh. He really did not want to resort to this.

"Then I'll have you arrested. You will be tried, found guilty and sentence. Then the military will learn the secret about your brother and he'll be shipped off to a labatory."

Edward quickly sucked in his breath looking quickly up at the Lieutenant Colonel.

"You wouldn't"

A command more then a question.

"I can and I will. Fullmetal. I will not tolerate anyone in my presinct to disobey an order. Is that clear?"

Edward growled the dislike slowly turning to hate. He stood up quickly, his arms tightly to his side, his hands still clenched, desperate to hit something or someone. His entire body shook with anger. How dare this man threaten him or his brother.

"Yes sir."

He spat out. As desperate as he wanted he could not hit the man before him. He would be arrested for assalting a superior officer. Then Al would be taken away. No he had to stay on the military's good side. At least for the time being.

"Good. And your orders?"

"I will follow them."

"Excellent. You are dismissed."

With that, he turned his back to Edward, staring out the window. A smile on his face as he heard the door open and slam shut. He continued to stare out the window until he heard the door open a second time.

"How did it go?"

A soft voice asked. One that shouldn't of existed any more.

Lieutenant Colonel Mustang turned around still smiling.

"Ah...Ms. Douglas. It went as planned. The Fullmetal Pipsqueek will create the stone for us wether he wants to or not."

Letting out sinister laugh, Mustang quickly changed his form, his true form back to that of one of the hummonculus. Envy.

"Good."

Ms. Douglas replied turning to walk out of the door.

"Master will be pleased to hear this."

Envy stayed where he was, watching as Ms. Douglas walked out of the room.

"He'll help us and then I'll kill him!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

_**Hehehehehe! My second Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. First one (Winter's Worry) didn't go so well so I'm trying it again. This time with suspense. What are the orders Edward was given? What is in store for him and Alphonse. Only time and reviews can tell. (Yeah I know I should finnish my other stories, but my head is blank on them. This is my new love. Those were old loves. But I'll finnish them eventually.) Well, please review. Oh yeah and sorry if it's short. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**BROTHERS BOND**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Special thanks to Fullmetal Chibi. Thank you for reading my fanfic. Envy torture doll and Edward plushie for you! Enjoy! _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

Hearing the door to the office open, Alphonse stood up quickly.

"How did it go?"

Edward turned, his eyes still blazing. Tilting his head up, he looked at Al.

"How do you think? I was given orders by that no good...two face..."

He clenched his teeth tightly unable to finnish his sentence.

"Lets go Al"

Edward finally replied after a moment, turning to walk down the hallway. Alphonse, after giving Black Hayate a final pat, hurried after his brother.

Edward fumed, his fist clutched as tight as they could be. He knew he was a dog of the military. That was proclained a long time ago. But that bastard had no right to abuse that fact.

"Brother..."

Alphonse reluctantly began looking down at Edward. Edward, in return stopped where he was, turned and looked back at Al with a plastered smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it Al."

"But Brother..."

"No. This is expected of me."

Edward sighed deeply, his plastered smile turning to a sad smile.

"There is no choice."

Edward raised his automail arm above his head and stared at it for a few moments. Slitely turning his hand, watching as the sun light gently cast shadows around the crevise of the fingers. With his gloves on, one could hardly tell his right arm was artificial. His brother on the other hand, that raised a lot of question. His brother was a giant suite of armor. One too large for a child to occupy. Edward was determined to rid of those questions. To return his little brother to his original body as soon as possible. And by whatever means neccessary.

Alphonse watched as his brother looked at his hand, carefully studying it. He felt empty inside. He laughed at himself. Feeling empty. He was empty. Just a suit of armor with a blood seal to tie his soul down. Alphonse would of frowned at that time if he could and kicked himself at the same time. He wasn't just a suit of armor. He was Alphonse Elric. A boy who had lost something important. But he was determined to get it back. What was his and his brother's.

"Brother, what...what is your assignment?"

Alphonse finally managed to ask, slightly feeling as if he was butting in on Edward's personal space. His brother was the State Alchemist, not him.

Bringing his hand down, Edward sighed, his fist clenched the scowl returning to his face. He thought for a moment, conteplating on wether or not to share his information with Alphonse.

"Brother?"

"Sorry Al. I can't."

"But Brother!"

"No it's my burden. I'll take care of it. You just watch out for yourself okay?"

Alphonse let out a deep sigh, nodding his head.

"Good."

With that said, Edward continued on down the hallway. His face set on determination. He would do what was neccessary to gain what he wanted.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Edward layed down on the bed in the Central Headquarters Inn starring at the ceiling. His arm strung across his forehead. For the remaining portion of that day, he and Alphonse had spent their time, buying supplies that they would need, researching more in the library, playing with Elicia, and occassionally, Al calming his brother down whenever someone made fun of his height. Now evening had settled in. In a few short hours, Edward whould start out on the orders given to him. He would leave Alphonse behind in Central to complete it. More then anything, Edward hated to leave his little brother behind. He was his brother's keeper. What if something happened to him while he was gone? Only HE knew how to fix Al if he got broke. But one of the main reasons Ed didn't want to leave Al behind is because he enjoyed having his younger brother follow him everywhere. Most older siblings would of grown tired of this by now, but it still tickled Edward pink. Of course he would never tell Al this.

"Ed, I don't want you to go."

Alphonse spoke from the corner of the room. Even though he had no body, his voice showed the concern, hurt and worry. He listened for his older brother to reply. A deep sigh escaped the elder Elric, but no words followed. Alphonse sighed himself and stood up. This imediatley received an action.

"Where you going Al?"

"There's...uh...something I want to check out. Don't worry. Go to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning."

Alphonse, nervously replied edging towards the door. He could see the perlexed look on Ed's face, even if he was hidden in the shadow. Alphonse knew his brother.

"What are you..."

"I'll be back!"

Alphonse chearfully replied, quickly slipping out of the room. He leaned up against the wall and sighed. He knew his brother was into something dangerous. Even if he was the younger of the two, Alphonse still felt it was his duty to protect his older brother. Pushing himself off of the wall, Alphose quickly and as quietly as he could manage, hurried out of the Central Headquarters Inn, making his way to headquarters. He knew it was late but he also had to find out something this instant and only a certain someone would know.

**CENTRAL HEADQUARTERS**

Alphonse stood outside of the room to Colonel Roy Mustang's office. Being Ed's younger brother, gave him some priveledges in the military. He was gained easy access into headquarters. For a second, he hesitated before knocking on the door. Receiving no reply, Alphonse knocked again, this time with more force behind it.

"Colonel? Colonel it's me, Alphonse. May I come in?"

Again recieving no reply, Alphonse quickly looked around him. Seeing no one, he tried the door. To his surprise he found it unlocked. Checking around him again, Alphonse slipped into the room. Except for the light of the moon, the room was completely dark and desserted, mind the large suit of armor.

"Colonel?"

A whisper escaped the young man. Alphonse knew he shouldn't be there. But what could he do? Something told him that his brother was into something major. He couldn't describe it, hell he didn't understand himself. He just knew that whatever it was he didn't like it. Taking a deep sigh to build up his confidence, Alphonse made his way to Mustang's desk.

_I'm really sorry Colonel_

Alphonse thought to himself as he began to rile through the first drawer. Forty minutes later Alphonse came to the final file. This one, unlike all the others was unmarked. He thought it seemed odd on how this one wasn't coded or colored or catagorize. He knew Mustang wasn't this organize. It had to of been Riza Hawkeye. But that didn't matter. Looking down at the folder, his inner gut told him that this was what he was looking for.

Why is it always the last place you look?

Shrugging his shoulders, he began to read the file.

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, EDWARD ELRIC:**

**YOU ARE HERE BY ORDERED BY FUHER KING BRADLEY TO SUBMIT TO THE INVESTIGATION OF HOENHIEM ELRIC WHO HAS BEEN CHARGED WITH SUSPISION OF MURDER TO FOUR MILITARY PERSONNEL. YOU, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, EDWARD ELRIC, WILL DROP WHATEVER INVESTIGATION YOU ARE ON AT THIS CURRENT MOMENT AND BOARD THE FIRST TRAIN TO , ALONE. THERE, FURTER INSTRUCTIONS WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU. **

**FUHER KING BRADLEY**

_On a note, Fullmetal Alchemist, fail to accept these orders and you will be stripped of your State Alchemist title. And with your younger brother's current condition that is something you can't afford._

If Alphose had any skin color at that moment, the color would of drained. He clutched the file tightly, looking at it in disbelief.

"They know"

Alphonse spoke in only above a whisper. The military knew about him. About him and Edward. But for how long he wondered. And now they could manipulate Edward anyway they wanted. The anger began to boil inside of the usual gentle Elric. Putting the folder back, Alphonse quickly left the room. Now, more then ever he was determined to follow his brother. Even if he was ordered to go alone.

**CENTRAL HEADQUARTERS INN**

Alphonse stood in the doorway to the room he and Edward were sharing only to stare at two empty beds. Only a note layed on the bed Ed was occupying earlier. Picking up the note, Alphonse read the note his brother left him.

_ALPHONSE_

_SORRY. MY INVESTIGATION WAS BUMPED UP AND I HAD TO LEAVE ON THE NEXT TRAIN. I WAS HOPING TO SAY GOOD-BYE TO YOU. I REALLY HATE TO LEAVE YOU BEHIND, BUT ORDERS ARE ORDERS. I'M A MILITARY DOG. THE PERKS OF THE JOB. HOPEFULLY THIS SHOULDN'T TAKE LONG. THEN YOU AND I CAN CONTINUE ON WHAT'S IMPORTANT. FINDING THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE. _

_YOUR BROTHER,_

_EDWARD. _

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Kanatasha: The military is forcing Ed to investigate his own father. Is there something more to this and what will happen? Reviews make me want to write more! So REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! AND IT'S A LUCKY THING IT DOESN'T! NOT WITH MY TWISTED SENSE OF HUMOR!_

**BROTHERS BOND**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Edward watched from the train window as the scenery passed him by. His mind contemplated between his mission and his younger brother. What he was about to do was wrong. Every fiber in his body screamed at him that this was wrong. That he should of just run. Run away from the military and from the only possible grasp he had on returning Alphonse to normal. Anger gripped the young boy as he looked down at his feet. The metal from his automail leg shone brightly at him. He slammed his fist on the armrest, causing a few passangers to jump.

(I hope you can forgive me Al. I'm doing this for you.)

Letting out a sigh, Edward Elric sat back in his seat and continued to watch the scenery, yet, not really seeing it.

Forty minutes later, the train began to slow down. The conductor's voice came over the intercom, announcing their arrival.

"NEXT STOP! CITY OF DUBBLITH! CITY OF DUBBLITH!"

Edward's head shot up quickly, his head still swimming from his dream. Had he heard the conductor correctly? Shaking his head, he looked around as a few passangers began to gather their belongings. Putting his hand out, he grabbed a hold of a middle aged man's sleeve coat, stopping him.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me what town the conductor announced?"

The man glared at Edward, irritated.

"Perhaps if you had payed attention you would of heard him!"

Jerking himself free, the man quickly gathered up the rest of his belongings and trudged towards the side exit of the train.

For a moment, Edward just blinked unsure of what to do. There was no reason for this man to be rude for him. He only asked a simple question. Getting up, Edward made his way towards the rude, middle aged man.

"Excuse me sir?"

The man turned to him, his nose wrinkled at the sight of him

"What the hell do you want?"

"You never answered my question. What town did the conductor announced?"

"You didn't pay attention, that's you're damn fault!"

Turning his back to Edward, the man mumbled lowly under his breath.

"Damn stupid brat! Who the hell does he think I am? A god-damn parrot? Learn to pay attention every once in awhile!"

Irritation began to set in Ed as he tapped the man again on the shoulder.

"WHAT!"

"Sir. There is no reason for you to be rude. Just answer my question. Please."

Edward replied, gritting his teeth.

As the train slowed down to a stop, the man answered him by giving him the finger before stepping off of the train. Edward watched, dumbfounded as the man weaved his way though the crowd, cursing. How some people could be so rude was beyond him. Today, though, he was NOT in the mood to just let it slide. Exiting the train, Edward weaved his way through the crowd, keeping his sights on his target. In the distance, he faintly heard the warning whistle of the train, announcing that it would depart soon. But it didn't matter to Ed at this point. He would recieve his answer and his apology. Sure he could of asked anyone standing there what city he was in, but that was not the principle of the matter. Finally catching up with the man, Edward once again tapped the man on the shoulder, this time, though it was more of a jab then a tap. The man turned to face him, his expression going from irritation, to shock, to being slightly pissed off. Which was exactly the mood Edward was in at that moment.

"God damn it you stupid brat! Leave me the hell alone! It's not my problem you don't know how to pay attention or read a sign! What kid? Your parents too damn lazy to teach you anything? I bet that's it ain't it. Mommy and daddy didn't want to deal with a third class reject as yourself. Bet their life was hell the second YOU came into the picture!"

Edward's face completely fell at those words. For once he was at a loss on what to say. No quirky comeback came to mind. He just stood there, starring at the man, his face plastered with mix emotions.

As the man turned to walk away, Edward found his voice again.

"You know...it's sad to think that your only existance in life is to make people feel miserable about themselves so you can feel good about yourself. Normally I don't pity people like you. In fact people like you make me sick! But it really is sad when you pass on judgement calling people third class rejects when you're just one yourself!"

Looking pass the middle aged man, pass his look of shock, Edward glanced up at a large sign that read:

**WELCOME TO DUBBLITH**

"You've been a big help."

Edward sarcastically remarked, turning away from the man, heading back to the train station. He'd wasted enough of his time already. There was still unfinnished business to attend. And he wanted to finnish it and leave town before his Sensei got any wind that he was even there.

Heading back to the station, Edward took his time to look around the city he spent a few good years of his childhood at. You never think on how much time has passed until you reminense on the matter. It was amazing to Edward how little had changed since then.

"I wonder how Sensei is doing?"

Edward asked himself outloud as he glanced down the road that would lead him to her house. He ached to go down that road. To visit her. To let her know what he had done, what he was doing, and what he was about to do. To ask for her guidance. But the last thing he wanted to do was drag his Sensei down with his problems. To make her worry even more about him and his brother. It was something he could not do.

"I'm doing just fine Edward."

A voice spoke from behind him causing him to stop dead in his tracks, slightly frozen. Hoping it was only his imagination, Edward swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly turned around to face a woman of 5' 8" with deep brown eyes and black hair with locks that was pulled back from her face. Her face was stern, yet a sense of a deep hidden kindness surrounded her.

"Uh...Sensei! What a pleasant surprise!"

"I bet it is Edward. Tell me, you weren't planning on leaving town with out saying hello, where you?"

Edward replied with a shrug and a nervous laugh, darting his eyes around. His Sensei's eyes narrowed as she quickly took a hold of his arm and flipped him over her head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"I would of hoped you would of learned by now Edward."

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Izumi looked around, suddenly realizing that a certain someone wasn't next to Edward.

"Where is Alphonse?"

She asked sternly, looking down at her apprentice. Edward looked up at her slightly dazed.

"He's not here."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sitting up, Edward looked up at his Sensei.

"He's in Central. I left him there."

Izumi's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Meaning you were given an assignment by the military is that correct?"

Edward looked down at the ground not willing to look Izumi in the eyes, nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's right Sensei. No matter what, I'm still a dog of the military and they have me on a leash."

Slowly standing up, Edward somehow found the courage to look his Sensei in the eyes, his eyes set and determined.

"And I'm sorry if you don't approve but this is the only path I can take."

Rubbing her temples, Izumi sighed as she looked down at Edward.

"Follow me."

She finally replied, turning from him heading down the road to her house. Reluctantly Edward followed her, not knowing what was about to happen next. More then likely he assumed, his Sensei would teach him a new lesson in her manner. He winced just thinking of the new bruises he was about to accounter. But he knew running away wasn't an option with a Sensei like Izumi so he mentally began to prepare himself for his little lesson.

You can imagine his surprise as Izumi stopped in front of her house and held the front gate open for him.

"Come on. You must be hungry."

Edward quickly walked past her, wondering what was going to happen next. He stopped on the other side of the front gate and waited until she passed through and closed it behind her. He then proceeded to follow her into the house.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Izumi sat back and watched as one of her apprentices eagerly devoured the food in front of him. As he began to slow down, Izumi leaned foward, looking Edward sternly in the eyes.

"Now. Tell me everything."

Edward swallowed the last of his roll. He knew this was coming. Yet a part of him was hoping he could avoid this conversation. That though was unlikely. Letting out a sigh, Edward pushed his plate away from him and began to tell his Sensei about his mission and what he had to do.

"I was given orders by the military to help with the investigation on Hoenheim Elric, my father. Apparently he is wanted for questioning for the murder of four military officers. I am to research the given data on him and proclaim my view on the manner. Also I am, I believe, suppose to track down and find my father and bring him to the authorities to stand trial. If he is indeed guilty, then I will more then likely have to pass judgement on him. Sensei, I am not given a choice in the manner. Somehow, the military knows about our secret. They know about Al. And if I do not cooperate and do as they say, they'll ship him off to some lab. And I can't, no, I won't let that happen. He is my brother, my responsibility. And I'll do what is necessary to protect him and return him to normal."

Edward looked up at his Sensei, his eyes full of determination, guilt and sorrow. He noticed she had the same look as he did. After a few moments of silence, Izumi finally spoke up.

"Just tell me, Edward. How far do you actually plan on going? Will you go to the lengths of sentencing your father to death if it comes to that?"

Edward thought for a moment, contemplating on his decesion.

"If it comes to that...then yes."

Slowly getting up from the table, Izumi sighed clearly showing her disaproval.

"I thought I trained you better then that."

Edward looked down, avoiding her look, ashamed. He knew he was going against her teachings. Against everything she had taught him on alchemy. On life. But sometimes, he knew, some rules, teachings were meant to be bent a few to be broken in order to obtain what is needed. After all, that was the first law of alchemy. Equivalant Exchange: to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. It was a fair trade, wasn't? Hearing that sigh, though, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Sensei, I'm sorry. But I don't see any other options. I have to do this."

Getting up from the table, Edward, grabbed his coat.

"I've wasted enough time. I need to get back to my mission before the militay gets wind that I went off course. Again I'm sorry Sensei, and thank you."

Edward replied, quickly walking out of the house.

Heading back to the train station, something, or someone caught Edward's eye that once again caused him to vender of course. He frowned as he followed the individual through the crowded streets into a dark, desolate alley

"You have a LOT of explaining to do!"

Edward stated, his eyes narrowing watching the man in front of him. He could feel the years of neglect and anger begin to boil up inside of him. He felt his entire body shake.

The man slowly turned around, his arms raised in a sort of surrender. Edward frowned slightly, puzzled by this but didn't think twice about it. He smiled a sad, tired smile.

"So you've finally caught up have you?"

"What the hell? You have a lot of nerve old man! Damn you! After all of these years! You act like it was some sort of game! Do you realize the hell you put mom and Alphonse through? What you put ME through? Mom died waiting for you! You bastard!"

Edward gritted his teeth tightly, years of holding his thoughts and feelings on his father came pouring out. He watched as his father, slowly put his arms down. Then reached back to his back pocket and pulled out a small pistol. Edward's eyes widened as his father pointed the pistol at him.

"Do you actually think I would allow you to get away with it?"

His father replied before pulling the trigger.

To Edward, it felt as if time had slowed down. He could perfectly see the bullet exit the pistol, spinning it's way towards him. There was no way he had enough time to dodge it or transmute something for protection. He felt it enter his body, the burning sensation as the bullet penetrated his skin. Slowly digging itself into him. For a brief moment he felt numb. Then the pain hit. Edward fell backwards, off balance from the shot. He laid there on the ground, feeling the blood slowly pour out of his wound. He looked up at his father in disbelief. His father had already turned his back to him and was walking out of the alley as if nothing had happened.

Edward closed his eyes for a brief moment, swallowing hard, feeling nauceous. It would of been so easy to just give up and die right there in that alley. But Edward knew he had unfinnished business to attend to. A promise he still had to keep. Although now, it seemed hard to do. Forcing himself to his feet, Edward staggered out of the alley and slowly made his way through the crowd. He looked at them with pleading eyes, his front soaked in blood. But the people just ignored him. A few even quickly went to the other side of the street. No one wanted to get involve. Edward felt angry. This motivated him slightly. But only for a brief moment as he felt his legs give out from under him. Sinking to the ground, Edward felt his head begin to swim and vision begin to blur. Slowly falling to the ground, he faintly thought he heard his name.

"EDWARD!"

It was Izumi, even though she disaproved of her student, she had come to the station to see him off. She had almost began to think she had missed him and was just about to head on back home when she heard a moan from behind her. Spinning around, she watch, horrified as Edward sank to the ground, blood dripping from his front, soaking his shirt. Acting quickly, Izumi darted foward and caught Edward before he fell completely to the ground.

"Edward! What happened?"

She asked, slightly shaking him trying to force him to stay awake.

Edward looked up at her, he swallowed hard.

"It was...my...father..."

He some how manage to reply before his world went dark.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_KANATASHA: (Evil laughter) A cliff hanger! And a major one at that! Will Edward die? Why did his father shot him? And was that actually his father? Only reviews will tell. I love being evil!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_BROTHERS BOND: CHAPTER 4_**

**_DISCLAIMER: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IS NOT MINE!_**

Alphonse clutched the letter from his brother tightly in his large armor hands as he walked up the stairs leading to Central Headquarters. He was bound and determined to find his brother. He didn't care about the military or what people thought. Hell, he didn't even give a damn at that moment if everyone knew about him. Alphonse only cared about one thing at that moment. Edward, his older brother. And he knew that Edward was in trouble. It's not the type of feeling you can describe. It's one of those deep, emotional brotherly feelings. One way or another, he was going to find him and ask him to stop with the investigation that the military was making him do. What right did they have to force him to investigate their own father? It just wasn't right.

Reaching the gate, Alphonse let out a sigh before pushing it open, listening to it as it slowly creaked. The guards, nodded to him before going about their business. Everyone there knew Alphonse, the taller, younger brother. So no one paid much attention to him. Alphonse was greatful for this. He knew it was because of Edward. When they had first reached Central, people there kept pointing, starring and whispering. Each day they were there, Alphonse wanted to cry but couldn't. One day, Edward went to talk with Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. After that only a few people pointed, starred or whispered. But mostly it was outsiders. People just visiting Central. A few of the military personnel had even adopted Alphonse as their younger brother and would jump to his aid when ever someone gave him grief because of the way he looked.

(So why are they doing this to us?)

Alphonse asked himself as he made his way to Mustang's office. He hoped that someone there would be able to answer his question. It pained him to think that the people he had begun to trust were turning their backs on them. Reaching Mustang's office, Alphonse let out a sigh as he reached out to knock on the door. Before he could, though, the door swung open.

"Alphonse. What are you doing here?"

"Lt. Havoc!"

Alphonse replied looking down at the man before him.

"I'm here to see the Liutenant Colonel. It's about brother."

Havoc sighed, scratching his head, letting his ciggarrette lay limply on his lips.

"What has Edward done this time? Can't he wait until the Lt. Colonel returns?"

"NO!...Brother is on a mission that Mustang set him on. One that he wouldn't even tell me. And I think he is in trouble. I need to ask Mustang where he set my brother to."

Havoc looked up at Alphonse, the confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about Alphonse? What mission? Mustang has been gone from Central for nearly a month."

"I mean...what?"

Alphonse replied now confused by Havoc's response.

"Yeah, in fact he's due back this afternoon. I'm actually on my way to pick him up from the station."

"Sir, may I come with you, please?"

Havoc shrugged, gesturing Alphonse to follow him.

"I don't see why not."

TRAIN STATION

Slowly the massive steam engine rolled to a stop in front of Central Station. The plateform was as usually busting with business with people rushing to and from their destinations. One man leaned out from the rail searching for his escort. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he let out a deep breath.

"I still don't see what the fuss is about."

Mustang looked down at his left arm which was wrapped in bandages.

"It was only a scratch. Damn those higher ups!"

"OY! Lt. Colonel!"

Mustang raised his hand towards Havoc for a friendly hello but stopped short when he obviously noticed that he was not alone. A devilish glint appeared in the Lieutenant Colonel's eyes as he scanned the crowd as if he were a sailor searching for dry land.

"Boy oh boy! It sure is hard to see a speck in this crowd!"

His ears perked waiting the outburst

"Brother isn't here."

Frowning, Mustang looked up at Al.

"Well, where is Fullmetal?"

"That's what I want to ask you. You sent him on a mission. I want to know where!"

Even though he could no longer show emotions, the sound of his voice carried it out in full striff.

Mustang could feel the desperation, hurt and anger coming from the large suit of armor but why would he know where the Fullmetal Alchemist was? He kept tabs, yes but not of their every waking moment. He let them have their freedom from time to time. But when needed he could always yank the chain.

"What exactly do you mean Alphonse! I have not sent your brother on any missions as of yet!"

Alphonse shook his head, stubborn to listen to what the Lietenant Colonol was telling him.

"You're lying! Where did you send my brother!"

"Alphonse!"

Mustang replied sternly his frown stern yet soft.

"I don't..."

"Brother was called into your office a few days back. He walked into your office talked to you and recieved a mission. One he wouldn't even tell me. Are you saying my brother is a liar?"

"I never implied that."

"THEN WHERE IS HE!"

Alphonse shouted, not only startling Mustang and Havoc but himself as well. Bowing lightly he muttered an apology.

"I just want to know where brother is. I'm worried about him."

Mustang smiled kindly at Alphonse, admiring the love the Elrics had for one another.

"And we'll find him."

Turning his attention to Havoc, Mustang gruffly replied

"Havoc! Return to headquarters at once and find the whearabouts of FullMetal!"

Havoc quickly saluted turned and headed towards his destination. Mustang and Alphonse followed suite.

CENTRAL HEADQUARTERS

"Furey! Where are those documents?"

Mustang demanded, sitting behind his desk, a stack full of papers in front of him. None of which that were helpful to finding Edward Elric.

"S...s...sorry Sir! It's...around here somewhere!"

Fuery stammered, his rimmed glasses sliding down his nose, attempting to push his glasses back onto his face, he lost the stack of papers he had with him, clashing with the ones already on Mustangs desk. Papers scattered everywhere.

"Damn it!"

Mustang growled causing Fuery to flinch.

"Calm down sir."

Lieutenant Hawkey calmy replied, already retrieving papers, going through them as she did.

"You will accomplish nothing by bickering."

The others followed her suite, and began rumaging throught the papers.

Sighing, Mustang dropped to his knees and began helping.

A knock interrupted the chaos behind the closed doors. Everyone abruntly stopped, looking towards the door. Brushing himself off, Mustang spoke in a deep, manner voice.

"ENTER!"

Slowly the door opened, revealing a soldier. He was tall and lanky. A deep set of blue eyes and redish-brown hair. His face was stern yet his eyes were soft. He had definetly not seen many battles. In his hands he held a folder.

"Excuse me Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. Sorry to interrupt but I need to know if you know the whearabouts of the Fuer King Bradley?"

Mustang frowned slightly. What was he? Some sort of babysitter?

"The Fuer is on a classified operation. His whearabouts are unknown. I have other important things to consider. Now if that is all."

The soldier frowned slightly, tighting his grip on the folder.

"It's really important that I find him sir."

"Why is that?"

"Its about FullMetal sir."

"You know where brother is?"

Alphonse spoke up quickly, stepping towards the soldier.

"Tell me! Where is he?"

The soldier nodded sadly.

"He's in Dublin Hospital. He was shot yesterday and is in critical condition."

"WHAT!"

"Why do you need the Fuer for then?"

Mustang demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"The hospital has a policy that they can not operate on any soldier unless they have the Fuer's permission. They have been able to substain him. But as things stand, he won't last much longer."

The soldier replied handing the file over to Mustang.

"He has less then 48 hours."

With that said, the soldier saluted everyone in the room, turned heel and exited the room. For a moment everyone stood in an awkward silence. This just wasn't possible. Finally the silence was interrupted by Alphonse who was making his way towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going Alphonse?"

"To brother! He's hurt! He needs me!"

"NO! You will stay here Alphonse Elric!"

Alphonse turned towards the Lieutenant Colonel, his fist tightened, his armor body shaking.

"I'm going to brother!"

"If someone was after FullMetal, chances are they were after you too. Don't be as reckless as your brother! You will not leave! Is that understood!"

Mustang replied in a demanding voice.

"I..."

Alphonse began to reply but stopped short and silently nodded his head, his shoulder lowering slightly in defeat.

"We are not giving up. Havoc, Fuery, contact Hughes. The three of you find out where the Fuer is! Hawkeye, book us tickets to Dublin and Armstrong, you will be bodyguard for FullMetal's little brother. Now MOVE people!"

Again the chaos began as everyone ran around now trying to find the man who could possible save Edward Elrics life. Alphonse stood stoned to the the floor, watching the madness in front of him.

(But who would hurt brother?)

TO BE CONTINUED!

**KANATASHA: I'VE FINALLY FINNISHED CHAPTER FOUR. I DON'T KNOW ANY MILITARY OR HOSPITAL REGULATIONS BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY LETS SAY WHAT IS SAID HEAR IS TRUE. WILL THEY BE ABLE TO FIND THE FUER IN TIME? OR WILL EDWARD ELRIC DIE? WILL THEY FIND THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS AND WHAT WILL ALPHONSE DO WHEN HE LEARNS WHO DID IT? REVIEW, MAKE ME HAPPY AND I POST QUICKLY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brother's Bond**

**Disclaimer: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IS NOT MINE!**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Hopefully I've fixed a lot of the spelling/grammer errors that were in the previous chapter(s)**

**­­­­­**

**DUBBLITH HOSPITAL**

Izumi sat outside of Edward's room, starring at the floor. The fear and anger burning inside of her. Neither of the Elric brothers were actually her children, but she did think of them in that sense. And now someone had hurt her star pupil...her...son as she liked to think of him. And what was worse was that the damn hospital wasn't doing anything to save him. She looked up glaring as a group of nurses walked by, idling chit-chatting among themselves. They stopped, abruptly, noticing her cold stare. Izumi continued to watch them until they disappeared around the corner. Letting out a sigh, she glanced into Edwards's room, where he laid in the hospital bed, looking nearly lifeless. His body bandaged up and an IV tube coming out of his arm. A continuous beeping sound was the only clue that he was still alive. Letting out another sigh, Izumi looked down at the floor again for a few moments before standing up quickly, slightly startling her husband who was standing next to her.

"Dear..."

"Honey."

Izumi replied, her voice stern as her fist tightened.

"I want you to stay here with Edward."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Kick EVERY ass in here until someone helps him!"

She started down the hallway where the group of nurses had just disappeared. Her eyes set and determined as any mother would be when it came to their child. Somebody was going to save him whether they liked it or not.

**CENTRAL TRAIN STATION**

"Colonel PLEASE! Let me go!"

Alphonse again pleaded, as Colonel Mustang stared at him from the window seat of the train. Mustang firmly shook his head.

"But he's my brother!"

"No Alphonse. You must stay here in the Major's custody."

"But!"

"NO!"

Alphonse again began to make a retort until he noticed the shift of weight on his shoulder. Looking to his side, he starred into the face of Major Louis Armstrong, his face sparkling.

"Such brotherly love! Do not worry young Elric! We will not rest until your brother is safe! And he'll be happy to know that his little brother who was only worried about his big brother and not himself is safe as well! For he is in the hands of the GREAT Louis Armstrong. Proud of the long line of Armstrong bodyguards! So do not fret my young friend!"

"Uhhh...sure..."

Alphonse replied, not actually sure on how to reply to that. Turning to face the Colonel again, the warning sound of the trains whistled, telling them to wrap things up.

"Look Alphonse, you will be notified if things change with FullMetal."

"But I want to be there for my brother! What if...what if...something happens?"

"We don't know who is after FullMetal! Or if they are after you. You must stay here in protective custody."

"I don't care!"

"Would your brother want you in danger?"

Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye spoke up, who was sitting next to Mustang. All eyes turned to her, then to Alphonse. His shoulders slumped as he stared at the ground.

"No..."

The second whistle sounded as the train began to pull away from the depot. Alphonse watched, along with the Major as the train slowly picked up speed and disappeared down the track.

"Let us head back to headquarters."

Alphonse grunted his reply, feeling completely helpless.

"Remember, we still need to find the Fuhrer . For he alone holds the key to young Edward Elric's survival!"

Alphonse head shot up, as if he had just remembered that one, little important fact. He then began to walk faster towards headquarters.

**HEADQUARTERS**

Even though the Colonel and Lt. Colonel were no longer present, the office of Colonel Mustang was still in an uproar as Havoc and Fuery were on the phone trying to contact Major Maes Hughes.

"Any luck?"

Armstrong asked, stepping through the door, Alphonse close at his heels. Havoc looked up from his line, shaking his head.

"Major Maes Hughes and his family took a recent vacation. Somewhere towards the west. But nobody knows exactly where."

Fuery replied looking up at Armstrong and Alphonse.

"Alright. Fuery, you keep trying to contact him. Havoc, focus on the Fuhrer . Find the information on his whereabouts."

"What about me?"

Alphonse asked, looking over at Armstrong.

"You, go through the case folder. See if you can find anything we might have missed."

Nodding his head, Alphonse quickly set his attention on a stack of papers. What it would help, he did not know. As long as it would help his brother.

**DUBBLITH TRAIN STATION**

As the train began to roll to a stop, Mustang and Hawkeye were standing, waiting by the exit.

"Sir, what do you expect to do once we reach the Hawkeye asked, looking at the man before him.

"First we need to find out more about Fullmetal's condition."

"And after that?"

"We play it by ear."

Stepping down from the train, the two quickly made their way to the hospital. They knew time was running short.

**DUBBLITH HOSPITAL**

The rant of a mad woman could be heard, on almost every floor. The screams, which were loud, could be heard on every floor. This was causing a disturbance for both patients and staff. Many people were actually frightened. Not by the screams, but by the rants as a few were unfortunate enough to hear the woman yell at a nurse or doctor, before throwing them into a wall.

"That boy needs help!"

"Ma'am, please calm down. We are doing the best that we can. We can not do anything until we've received clearance from his superior."

A doctor replied, pleading with Izumi as he looked back at another doctor who was lying at his feet, moaning slightly from the sting of the impact from the wall.

"I don't give a damn about military regulations! That boy is going to die if he doesn't get help! And someone here is going to help him!"

"I understand you're concern ma'am. But you must understand that there is nothing that we can do. You are only hurting the cause."

Izumi glared at the doctor before her. Before throwing him into a wall.

"If you keep that up, who is going to operate on FullMetal once he IS given the okay?"

A voice behind her spoke causing Izumi to turn around. Her glare deepened as she stared at the two in military uniform.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang and this is Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye. And you must be…."

"The boy's teacher. Now tell me, why in the hell won't anybody do something?"

"We are. I have my subordinates as of right now, trying to contact the Fuhrer King Bradley. Now tell me what FullMetal's condition is."

Izumi continued to glare at the man before him. More than anything, she despised the military. And this was only adding fuel to the fire.

"If you want to help him, then you must cooperate!"

Izumi let out a mix between a growl and a sigh.

"He's in critical. The doctor's were able to stop some of the bleeding, but they have not done anything except that."

"Alright. Now tell me, who shot him?"

"He said it was his father."

Mustang frowned, both confused and irritated. What would cause Hoenhiem to do this, or for Edward to even think such a thing.

"Take me to his room."

Mustang demanded. Izumi, turned on her heals and began walking back to Edward's room.

**CENTRAL HEADQUARTERS**

"Sir!"

Havoc spoke, jumping from his chair, startling everyone in the room.

"I've contacted the Fuhrer ."

"Very good."

Armstrong replied, taking the receiver from him. Alphonse jumped up and cheered at the good news.

"Now brother can get the help he needs!"

Alphonse excitedly replied, standing next to Armstrong impatiently waiting for him to end his conversation.

**DUBBLITH HOSPITAL**

As the three neared Edward's room, they noticed, puzzling as watch a group of nurses and doctors speed past them. It took them a few seconds to realize that they were heading for Edward's room. Racing as well, they ran towards his room.

"What's going on?"

Izumi demanded, looking at her husband as she made a dash for the door.

"He's having convulsions!"

He replied, putting an arm out to stop her.

**CENTRAL HEADQUARTERS**

Letting out a sigh, Armstrong put the receiver back on the hook. He then turned to Alphonse, his eyes teary.

"That was the Fuhrer right? We can get the help brother needs now! Now I can go see him?"

Alphonse asked, exited, not taking notice to Armstrong's facial expressions.

"I'm sorry."

Armstrong began, shaking his head sadly.

"But the request was denied."

**FUHRER 'S OFFICE**

Replacing the phone back on the receiver, Fuhrer King Bradley turned to the two women in front of him.

"Everything is going according to plan."

Ms. Douglas nodded her head, as Envy let out a shrill laughter.

"Oh I'm having SO much fun!"

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_The Fuhrer has denied in saving Edward's life! Will he survive? Why is this happening? Review! The more I get, the quicker you'll find out!_


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST_!

**A BROTHERS BOND**

_CHAPTER SIX_

DUBBLITH HOSPITAL

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

Izmui Curtis fumed as she struggled in her husband's massive arms.

"I'm going to rip those doctors apart!"

She screamed as she watched Edward thrash around his bed while several nurses and doctors tried to hold him down while sticking needles into his body.

"And HOW do you expect Fullmetal to recover if you rip apart all of the doctors?"

Colonel Mustang replied as he watched the fiasco.

"I'll leave their damn arms!"

Izumi replied with a snarl.

"This is your entire damn fault!"

She replied, redirecting her attention to Mustang.

"Your's and that damn military!"

"Placing blame will not help anyone at this time."

The colonel replied maintaining a cool, collective image.

"Instead, for now, concentrate on your pupil. It looks as if the doctors have everything in control."

Following his gesture, Izumi turned to see that in fact, the doctors were finally able to stop the convulsions. Feeling the weight of her husband's hands lift from her shoulders, Izumi quickly went to Edward's side, looking down at his now frail, weak body.

"Lt. Colonel"

Mustang replied, his voice deep, teeth clenched.

"Yes sir?"

Lt. Colonel Hawkeye replied glancing over at her superior officer.

"Contact headquarters and find out WHY the hell nothing has been done yet!!"

"Yes sir."

Lt. Colonel Hawkeye replied with a salute before leaving to find a telephone.

HEADQUARTERS

Alphonse stared at the Major as if he had gone insane.

"What do you mean the request was denied?"

He asked, his voice beginning to crack.

"I'm sorry."

Major Armstrong replied sadly.

"But the Fuhrer replied that that was the risk for taking the assignment."

"He's my brother! You can't let him die!!"

Alphonse cried out, staring the Major in the face.

"It is out of my hands young Elric. However, should I turn my back…."

Alphonse quickly understood what the Major was applying. Bowing his head in gratitude, Alphonse quickly turned and raced out of the door.

"Brother….."

"And EXACTLY where do you think YOU are going?"

A voiced boomed just outside of the doorway, causing Alphonse to abruptly stop. Turning around, the armor boy came face to face with Fuhrer King Bradley.

"To my brother!"

Alphonse replied, his fist shaking at his side, glaring at the man before him.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow you to do that."

The head of the military replied sternly, returning the glare to the young boy.

"Why are you doing this?!?!"

"Because it is for your safety as well as your brother's."

If he could, Alphonse would have raised his eyebrow from that comment.

"For my brother's safety!!?!! My brother is lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life and you say it's for his safety!!!"

"Now understand."

King Bradley began to reply, his facial expression slightly softening.

"NO!"

Alphonse, replied, raising his voice.

"How could you do this to him? To us?!!!? My brother has done so much for you and this military and THIS is how you repay him? By letting him die!"

"Listen."

"Why should I? If I've counted…."

"I SAID LISTEN!!"

King Bradley's voice boomed causing Alphonse to flinch and to stop ranting.

"The reason why the request was supposedly denied was for you brother's safety."

"Wait….supposedly?"

"Yes, allow me to finish if I may. Fullmetal has in fact been targeted. But the person who targeted him has failed and will indeed try again. However they will not attempt to do so until they believe that they will have no trouble in accomplishing their goal. If we get them to believe that the military will not take action to save your brother, then they'll attempt to assassinate your brother and we'll be able to catch them and punish them."

"But you told them no"

"That was incase the lines were tapped."

"Then how…"

Alphonse began, becoming slightly confused.

"That's why I came down here. To personally deliver this."

Fuhrer King Bradley replied, thrusting a large brown envelope into Alphonse's hands.

Now completely confused, Alphonse opened the brown envelope, slowly reading the contents. As he read, his mood began to brighten.

"Does this mean….!!!"

The fuhrer nodded his head, smiling.

"Yes. Now I know you are not apart of the military, but I would like you to deliver these papers to the hospital where your brother is at giving the doctor's the okay to save him."

Alphonse squealed with delight.

"But you better hurry, the last train to Dublith leaves in fifteen minutes."

Letting out another squeal, Alphonse quickly bowed with gratitude before racing past the fuhrer, heading towards the train station.

DUBILITH HOSPITAL

"Sir."

Lt. Colonel Hawkeye replied with a salute, returning from her mission that Mustang had given her.

Colonel Mustang turned towards his subordinate, noticing the grim look on her face.

"What is it Hawkeye?"

"Sir, I've just gotten a hold of headquarters."

"And?"

"And the request was denied."

"DENIED!!"

Izumi' voice replied.

"How the hell can the military deny saving a boy?!!"

Izumi growled, glaring at the two military officers in front of her.

"You people are nothing but scum!"

"I would like to know the same thing."

Mustang calmly replied, frowning.

"How can the military deny this?"

Hawkeye shook her head, unable to give an answer.

"What do we do now sir?"

"We force someone to save Edward!"

Izumi replied, already fixing to head out of the waiting room.

"We will not be forcing anyone to do anything."

Colonel Mustang replied.

"Lt. Colonel, the hospital staff will not proceed because Fullmetal is a part of the military correct?"

"That is correct sir."

"Well then, as his superior officer, I here by court marshal him. For being….well for being short."

Hawkeye, nodded with a salute, smiling.

"Shall I inform the doctors then?"

Roy Mustang nodded, turning his attention to Izumi.

"Alright then?"

"You could of done that sooner!"

Izumi fumed.

Roy shook his head.

"Some people know no gratitude."

"Excuse me?"

A voice from the hallway replied, interrupting the conversation in the waiting room.

"But which one of you is Colonel Roy Mustang?"

"I am"

Mustang replied, turning to face a doctor standing in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Sir, you are the boy's superior officer correct?"

"I was. He was just court marshaled so you can go save his life."

"Oh dear."

The doctor replied, pushing his rim shaped glasses up on to his crooked nose.

"What do you mean oh dear?!"

"There is a slight problem."

The doctor replied, beginning to feel nervous from the tension of the room.

"What the HELL is going on?!!?"

Izumi's yelled, causing the doctor to jump.

"I'll handle this."

Mustang replied, before turning to face the doctor.

"What the hell is going on?"

"There is a problem."

"Yes you said that. What is the problem. Is Fullmetal alright."

"We…..we don't know sir."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"He's gone."

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Kanatasha: sighs Phew! It's been almost a year but I FINALLY got a new chapter. Sorry for the wait. MAJOR writers block. I hope there are still some readers out there. And if there are, please comment.


	7. Chapter 7

A COUPLE OF WEEKS PRIOR TO EDWARDS UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENT 

A SMALL VILLAGE (20 MILES OF DUBLITH)

The crisp cool breeze whisped through his long dirty blond hair, ruffling the collar of his jacket as Hoenhiem looked down to a village nestled in th heart of the valley. Tilting his head towards the sky, he frowned lighly as he noticed several dark clouds in the distance slowly rolling his way.

"I wonder if I should take that as a bad sign."

Shrugging the superstitious feeling away, he began walking down the path that lead towards the quaint little village.

As he reached the village, several curious heads turned towards his direction. A few nodded to him while others seemed to shrink back from his presence. No one however spoke a word to him as he looked around at the surroundings of the village.

"This really is a quaint little village."

Hoenhiem told him self, a sad smile on his face.

"Sort of reminds me of home."

After taking the moment to absorb the atmospher of the village and the villagers, Hoenhiem tilted his head to a fruit merchant.

"Excuse me. Where is your inn?"

The man pointed down a narrow road towards a large building at the edge of the town frowning lightly at the newcomer. Nodding his head in gratitude, Hoenhiem made his way to the inn.

INN

"WELCOME!"

A friendly voice rang out from behind the counter as Hoenhiem stepped through the door of the inn, causing the little bell to ring.

"Hello."

Hoenheim replied with a small smile.

"Sure is nice to feel welcome around here."

he replied, walking up to the counter.

"Oh, don't mind the villagers. They just don't warm up as quicky as I do to strangers. Things have been kind of...upidy around here."

The clerk replied, smiling sweetly.

"I see that."

Hoenheim replied with a small sigh.

"What seems to be going on around here? That is if you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all sir."

The clerk replied shaking her head gently.

"The villagers around here are sort of on edge because the military has stationed a few soldiers here."

"Oh?"

Hoenhiem replied genually surprised.

"Yeah. They say Scar has been seen spotted around here."

"I see."

Hoenheim replied with a small frown.

"Yes, but don't let that scare you away. I'll even give you the best room in the entire inn, half off even!."

The female clerk replied, smiling sweetly up at him, pushing the check in book towards him. Chuckling lightly, Hoenheim signed into the book then proceeded up to his room.

LATER THAT EVENING

Having rested as well as he could, Hoenhiem decided if he was going to get anywhere in his quest, he had better begin with the locals. Drapping his long coat over his shoulders, he exited his room, making sure to lock the door behind him. Once outside of the inn, he found the locals as warm and friendly as they had been when he had first arrived. Sighing, he decided it would be best if he took the first approach.

"Things seem kind of hectic around here doesn't it?"

He asked, walking up to a man carrying a box full of vegetables. The man glared at him, rolling his eyes but refused to answer him as he edged past him, continuing on his way. Hoenhiem watched the man leave with a sigh.

"This is going to be harder then I thought."

He told himself as he looked around recieving the same outcome.

FORTY MINUTES LATER

Hoenhiem found himself on the outskirts of the town, near an old abandoned mine. Looking around, he spotted several children from the village playing near the old abandoned mine. Holloring and banishing their wooden swords at one another, Hoenhiem smiled lightly watching them in their little game. "Hah!" One of the boys yelled in triumph, holding their wooden sword high above their head.

"I win!"

The other boys looked up at him with admiration and defeat. A couple of them frowned as he boasted about his win.

"You just got lucky."

One of them bitterly replied, folding his arms across his chest and turning his head away. The boy who won, slowly put down his sword, glared at the other boy.

"Yeah. Well, you're just jealous cause I won Carl and your just a loser!"

The boy named Carl turned and pushed the other boy as hard as he could. "Shut up Steve!" He spat out as he leaped on top of the boy. Soon the two boys were rolling in the grass, exchanging punches as their friends each rooted them on. Hoenhiem continued to watch, shaking his head in slight amusement. It wasn't long before their little scruffle brought the boys to the mouth of the mine. None of the boys however seemed to notice this until they heard a loud cracking noise, and felt pieces of rock and dirt fall down on them. Looking up in their scruffle, Carl and Steve's eyes widened as the mine started to cave in on them. Their cheering crowd turned to screams of horror as those furthest from the cave were able to leap back as it came down on the unexpected boys.

Their cries reached the ears of the villagers who looked up in horror towards the old mine, seeing the dust rise into the air. Running as fast as they could, every able body rushed to their aid, fearing the worse as the screams continued to echo through the valley. As they reached the scene, their worse fears were becoming true. Through the dust and looking past the teared stained faces, the villagers could see a small hand trapped underneath the rubble. No one moved as the looked on helplessly at the small hand. Their hearts broken from the loss.

"Excuse me."

Hoenhiem calmly replied, edging his way through the crowd, heading towards the mouth of the cave. When he reached the front, he looked down at the hand, smiling sadly as he walked up to it, ignoring the angry burst from the crowd. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the remains of a small red stone, clapped his hands together and touched a stone closest to the child's small hand. Through the arrays of red and blue, the rocks were transmuted into dust as the children who were trapped, nearly lifeless underneath slowly began to stir. Smiling, Hoenhiem stepped back, giving them room.

"Its a miracle!"

A voice spoke out from the crowd as the villagers watched as the boys slowly made their way to their feet, tears streeking down their dust stained faces. Their parents quickly made their way to their children, hugging them tightly, crying along with them. Hoenhiem just stood back, watching, smiling.

"Thank you."

One of the villagers finally spoke out, walking up to Hoenhiem.

"You're welcome."

Hoenhiem replied.

"You are now welcomed into our village. Come, let us celebrate!"

The villager replied, holding out his hand towards Hoenhiem. Smiling, he took the hand and followed the villagers back towards the village.

VILLAGE

Once they reached the village, a celebration quickly took place with dancing, laughter and food. Hoenhiem was the guest of honor, as he was pushed up towards the stone steps of the village's old relic church building, despite his protest. The villagers followed him inside, laughing merryly.

"Stop. Really. There's no need to do this really!"

Hoenhiem replied repeatily trying to get away from the crowd but to no vail.

"Yes there is!"

The villagers replied smiling as the continued to push him towards the front of the old relic church. At the front of the chuch, Hoenhiem noticed a massive throne, sitting in the middle. Before he could question it, he was pushed into the chair, forced to sit down. Looking around, he watched as the villagers finally stood back then each of them bowed down before him.

"Really. There is no need for this."

He replied, feeling his cheeks slightly going red.

"Yes there is."

One of them spoke out

"You are the prophet we have been waiting for."

"No, I'm not."

Hoenhiem protested, standing up from the throne.

"You are. You can perform alchemy. None of us here can. It is said that a lone man with powers of the heavens will decend upon us and free us from the chains of fate."

Hoenhiem frowned lightly looking around at the many faces. A very uneasy feeling was slowly starting to creep down his spine. However, at the same time, a feeling of excitement washed over him as he looked around at the many faces. Letting out a sigh, he slowly sat back down in the chair and watched as the villagers continued to celebrate.

FORTY MINUTES LATER

The celebration continued on even after the storm outside began to rage. But no one seemed to mind as each villager had been slowly dancing around Hoenhiem until they made a complete circle around him. Then as suddenly as they had begun to start dancing, they stopped.

"Stand!"

They cried in unison, repeating themselves several times until he did stand up feeling uneasy, frowning, looking around at the circle that had formed around him.

"Touch the circle and free us!"

Their cries echoed. Puzzled at first, Hoenhiem studied each face until his eyes fell to the floor. To his amazement, horror, he found that they were standing on a giant transmutation circle. It was one unlike any he had ever seen. Slowly, however, he began to realize what the transmutation was for. A sad smile crept on his face as he looked around at the many faces watching him as he stood up, clapped his hands and touched the circle just as a bolt of lighting struck across the sky.

The screams echoed through out the night as the transmutation took place. Hoenhiem watched as men, woman and children were pulled into the Gate and torn apart for the sake of the transmutation. He however was not touched as he made is way through the crowd, making his way to the door. Looking behind him, he frowned sadly as he exited the old relic church.

OUTSIDE

Leaning against the stone cold wall, Hoenhiem released an exhausted sigh as he stared up at the sky as rain pelted down on to his weary face.

"How could I?..."

He gruffly asked himself as he listened to the sound of several footsteps running through the murky puddles. Peering around the corner of the building he was leaning against, he watched as several soldiers ran past him, their guns drawn. Waiting until they had passed him, Hoenhiem stepped from his hiding place.

"Suppose the only thing to do now is to move foward."

He replied, staring down at his blood stained hands. Glancing behind him at the old relic church building, he shook his head sadly.

"And I was so close this time."

Pushing the regret to the back of his mind, Hoenhiem left the small village.

b OUTSKIRTS OF THE VILLAGE /b

Leaning against a rotting twisted tree, Envy sneered as he watched Hoenhiem make his way towards him, glancing behind him every now and then at the village he had just left.

"Screwed up again haven't you old man?"

Envy spat at him, clenching his fist tightly to his sides. Hearing that voice, Hoenhiem looked up startled.

"Envy."

He replied with an exhausted smile.

"Have you finally come to kill me?"

Jumping at him, Envy took a swing at the man, barely missing his face by meer inches. Baring his teeth at him, Envy glared at the man before him.

"I would love to do that more than anything. However...the master still has a use for you."

He replied, quickly jumping away from him. Sighing, Hoenhiem ruffled out the crease in his jacket.

"So Dante is still at it. Has she not learned?"

"Don't you dare speak of her that way old man!"

Envy snarled at him, his eyes full of hatred. Ignoring his outburst, Hoenhiem stared at the homonculus he had created all those years ago. The homonculus that had once been his oldest son.

"And what exactly is it that I'm suppose to do?"

A devilish sneer creeped onto Envy's lips.

"It's too soon to tell you. But...it does involve what you are looking for."

Envy let out a dry cackle as he watched the expression of his creator..what he considered his former father.

"Head towards the City of Dublith."

"Why? Whats in Dublith?"

Hoenhiem responded with a curious frown. Chuckling lightly, Envy used his homonculus shape-shifting abiltiy to transform himself into a chocolate lab.

"You'll see soon enough old man."

He barked out as he ran off down the road, disappearing into the nearby woods.

Hoenhiem watched as Envy quickly ran off, leaving him with several unanswered questions.

"Well, looks as if I'm heading off to Dublith."

He spoke to himself as he set down the road towards the town.

DUBLITH

Hoenhiem reached the city within half a day, exhausted. Releasing a long yawn, he glanced around at his surroundings until his eyes fell upon a familiar chocolate lab. Frowning lightly, he walked over to the dog.

"Well, I'm here."

He replied kneeling down to the dog. Envy looked up at at the man, growling lightling, showing his canines before turning away from him, heading down a dark alley, looking behind him every now and then making sure he was being followed. Taking the hint, Hoenhiem followed behind him, his eyes shifting around him half excepting some unexpected visitors.

"Alright Envy. What is this about?"

Hoenhiem finally asked him the minute they were out of earshot.

"We're going to play a game."

Envy replied, turning towards him, the hair on his back raising slightly. Hoenhiem raised is brow slightly in mild interest. He knew that when a game was involved with Envy, the possibilities of an answer was around the corner. And he was desperate for an answer.

"What kind of game Envy?"

"Simple. Its a game of tag."

Envy replied, transforming his figure back into the homonculus figure he adored.

"You find me, stop me and I'll tell you anything you want. Simple isn't?"

"Whats the catch?"

Hoenhiem asked cautiously. His reply was a dry cackle as Envy transformed himself again into another figure. This time a canary and took flight, flying off towards the center of the town. Hoenhiem sighed as he watched him take off.

"That answers that."

He told himself as he set out for the hunt.

For six days Envy gave Hoenhiem the run around. Eluding him everytime, transforming his apperance over and over again. Laughing as he failed each time to miss. His favorite to transform into was Hoenheim's other son, Edward Elric. This form especially got under Hoenhiems skin, which pleased Envy. And after four days of and endless, exhausting chase around the small city, Hoenhiem was beginning to get frustrated with the ordeal. He chased was chasing Envy once again down an alley.

"Envy this is enough of this!"

Envy laughed as he kept his form as Edward, disappearing into the shadows, a devilish grin on his face as he noticed a certain alchemist heading in their direction.

Well its about time he showed

Envy thought to himself as he grinned, listening as the guest of honor finally showed up.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do!"

Edward stated, his eyes narrowing watching the man in front of him. He could feel the years of neglect and anger begin to boil up inside of him. He felt his entire body shake.

The man slowly turned around, his arms raised in a sort of surrender. Edward frowned slightly, puzzled by this but didn't think twice about it. He smiled a sad, tired smile.

"So you've finally caught up have you?"

"What the hell? You have a lot of nerve old man! Damn you! After all of these years! You act like it was some sort of game! Do you realize the hell you put mom and Alphonse through? What you put ME through? Mom died waiting for you! You bastard!"

Edward gritted his teeth tightly, years of holding his thoughts and feelings on his father came pouring out. He watched as his father, slowly put his arms down. Then reached back to his back pocket and pulled out a small pistol. Edward's eyes widened as his father pointed the pistol at him.

"Do you actually think I would allow you to get away with it"

Envy would have given anything at that moment to be able to slow down what conspired next as Hoenhiem took out his pistol and shot his dear child. His cackled echoed through the alley as Hoenhiem simply walked away.

"I'm having more fun with this by the minute"  
Envy cackled as he waltz by Edward, glaring down at him with a melicious smile as he chased after Hoenhiem, quickly catching up to him. Hoenhiem, feeling his presence, stopped in his tracks but did not turn around.

"Give it up Envy. I won. Now keep your end of the bargain"  
Envy's grin widened as he stood there silently until Hoenhiem slowly turned around to face him.

"Oh you haven't won yet old man"  
As he spoke those words, a scream echoed through the streets that sent chills down Hoenhiem's spine.

"EDWARD"

Looking past Envy, Hoenheim watched to his horror, a woman clinging onto his son Edward, blood soaking his shirt.  
"My god! What have I done"  
He asked himself silently as Envy continued to cackle next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IS NOT OWNED BY ME!

A BROTHER BOND

chapter 8

Clutching the folder tightly against his armor body, Alphonse stared out the window as the train sped down the tracks. He knew that in his hands was his brother's salvation. If he had his body, he knew he would be feeling anxious, nervous, scared, and alone at that very moment. He wasn't sure how he would of handled the multiple emotions and for a brief second he was almost glad he couldn't. Then he thought of his older brother laying in the hospital fighting for his life and terror struck through the young boy. What if Edward died and he would never be able to give him the hug he desperatly wanted to give him once his body was restored? Gripping the folder tighter, a small whimper escaped him as he continued to anxiously watch out the train's window. 

DUBLITH HOSPITAL

"I asked you a question!"

Mustang replied sternly, starring the doctor down as he stammered, fidgiting with his hands.

"Well...uh...it...it...s like I s..s..said...he's gone...sir..."

Clenching his jaw tight, Mustang nodded his head slightly.

"Yes, you already said that. I want to know..."

"HOW IN THE HELL WAS HE ABLE TO LEAVE IN HIS CONDITION!"

A voice behind him boomed, inturupting him causing the hairs in the back of his neck to stand on end. Glancing behind him, he barely saw the whirl of fury flash past him as Izumi grabbed the doctor by the scruff of his neck, her eyes blazing. The doctors eyes widened, frightened for his life as he starred up at the mad woman before him.

"P...p...please ma'am!"

The terrified doctor exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear.

"We...we're doing all that we can!"

Izumi's eyes blazing, opened her mouth to retort back when a large hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to stop to glance at the hand, then up at the owner to her husband Sid, who looked down at her with a caring, stern look. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Izumi released the doctor who quickly shrank back away from her. 

"I'm going to go find him!"

Izumi finally declared after a few moments of ackward silence before turning her attention once again on Roy.

"This never would have happened if YOUR damn military didn't have such ridiculous rules! Permission to save someones life my ass!!!"

Taking in a long deep sigh, Mustang gathered his thoughts before speaking out.

"There is no use placing the blame on anyone now. What we need to do now is find out were Fullmetal has gone to. If he left on his own or if someone has him and why."

Turning his attention to Hawkeye, his eyes narrowed looking at his most trusted subordinate. She quickly took the hint leaving in a rush. 

DARK ALLEY NOT TOO FAR FROM THE HOSPITAL

Keeping to the shadows of the alleys, a woman of unusual stature shifted Edwards unconscience weight on her shoulder. She waited with a slight antisipation, peering from the corner carefully for any signs of being pursued. A soft moan caused her to jump just slightly as she turned her attention to look down at the young alchemist. 

"Envy..."

She replied in a distraunt voice

"This was not part of the plan."

"Plan or not you do have to admit its getting quite entertaining."

A voice suddenly appeared behind the woman nearly causing her to drop Edward on the ground. Turning around, she glared at the owner of the voice.

"Envy...do you realize how upset the master will be..."

Rolling his eyes at her, Envy scoffed.

"Yeah..yeah...what difference does it make as long as the pipsqueak does the job for us?"

Knealing down, Envy cocked his head to look up at Edward unconscience face grinning slightly to himself as he watched as Edwards face showed signs of discomfort. Reaching up to where he had been shot at, Envy pushed his finger down on it watching as Edwards face turned from discomfort to a nearly agonizing pain that cause him to cry out. 

"Stop that!"

The women hissed, backing up from Envy, glarring at him. Getting up, Envy shruged his shoulder, tilting his head to look at her.

"Come on Lust! I was only having a bit of fun."

"You can have your fun later."

Letting out a sigh, Lust tilted her head to look up at the sky.

"Now we'll have to rethink the plan. We can't have the military or anyone else for that matter interfer..."

"Don't worry."

Envy replied smiling devilishly.

"I already have it all worked out!"

This time Lust scoffed watching as Envy approached her and started to take Edward from her. Puzzled, she started to pull back.

"Now wait a..."

"Give me the pipsqueak. I promise I won't kill him...just yet..."

Lust opened her mouth to retort, but she was beaten to it.

"Look...do you want the plan to work or not? Give me the pipsqueak."

Shaking her head slightly, Lust allowed Envy to take Edward from her and throw him over his shoulder.

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"Just get to the train station."

Envy replied as he turned and ran in the opossite direction from her, skidding around a corner being lost from sight.

"Envy..."

Lust replied softly to herself as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and casually walked into the streets of Dublith, quickly making her way towards the train station. 

DUBLITH TRAIN STATION

Reaching the train station, Lust blended into the crowd, appearing to wait to board the train. She watched as the train slowly rolled into the station. Hearing a loud clank, she as everyone else, turned to watch curiously as a large suit of armor leapt from the train even before it came to a complete stop. Slightly amused, Lust smirked as she watched the large suit of armor look back sheepishly at the conductor who was yelling at him for pulling such a dangerous stunt. 

"So...the Fullmetal's younger brother has finally appeared."

Lust replied to herself, her smirk slowly turning into a frown as she took a quick glance behind her.

"Damn it Envy where the hell are you?"

She hissed to herself as she cautiously watched as Alphonse after bowing several times muttering appologies, turned and ran off with a folder clutched tightly in his armor hands.

"Stop worrying you old hag."

A voice hissed in her ear causing her to jump slightly. Turning she glared at Envy who had transformed his appearance to young military officer. Looking him over, Lust quickly noticed someone was missing.

"What did you do with the boy?!!"

"Don't worry. I think he's still alive."

Looking past her, Envy watched as Alphonse raced from the station.

"So the pipsqueaks tin can is here?"

"Yes. Now where is the boy?"

Lust hissed, her eyes narrowing. She was growing sick and tired of Envy's "little games"

Envy replied rolling his eyes with a smirk as he walked past Lust.

"Where are you going now?"

"Just making sure we won't be followed. Just get on that train."

Envy ordered Lust as he quickly ran after Alphonse.

"ALPHONSE! HEY! MISTER ALPHONSE ELRIC!!"

Hearing his name being called, Alphonse stopped abruntly, turning curiously towards the owner of the voice. Puzzled at first, he watched as a young male soldier came running towards him.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes?"

He replied his voice shaking slightly as if he knew something was wrong. Terror gripping the young boy. 

"Sir."

The soldier replied, looking up at the large armor body.

"Sir, you're the Fullmetal's brother are you not?"

Alphonse quickly nodded, sucking in a gasp of air quickly

"My brother...is he okay?!!!!"

Shaking his head slighlty, the soldier's eyes fell to the ground. 

"I have some bad new sir. Your brother...well...I'm sorry to say..."

"Wh...what...is it? Is my brother okay?"

Tears welling up into his eyes, the soldier glanced up at Alphonse, shaking his head. 

"Earlier this afternoon, the FullMetal Alchemist Edward Elric was taken from the Dublith hospital. He...he was found recently near the shorelines of the lake. His body..."

"NO!"

Alphonse screamed out as his entire body began to shake.

"That's not true! It can't be! NOOOOOO!"

Quickly turning from him, Alphonse raced towards the lake. 

"Please...please don't let it be true!"

The young soldier stood watching as Alphonse raced towards the lake, a malicious smirk on his face as he turned in the other direction, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

THE LAKE

Although it only took Alphonse fifteen minutes to reach the shorelines of the lake, it felt like an agonizing lifetime to him. Quickly scanning the area, his eyes soon feel onto a small crowd that was starting to form. Gripping the folder tightly he slowly made his way towards the crowd. Nearing, he soon recognized a figure from the crowd.

"T...T...Teacher?"

Her body quickly grew rigid as she heard that voice call out. Turning around, Izumi looked over at Alphonse, her face streaked with tears.

"Alphonse..."

Seeing her face, Alphonse raced past her, pushing his way through the crowd until he saw what everyone else had been starring at. There, lying on the sands was Edward Elric. His body battered and bruised, blood soaking the grounds as his eyes stared up blankly a large pole embeded him through his chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Alphonse cried out staggering to Edward's side. Kneeling beside him, he quickly removed the pole from Edwards chest before picking him up and cradling him close to his body, ignoring the fact that blood was gushing soaking his armor body. Rocking back and forth, Alphonse held his now dead brother close to his body."

"NO! Please!!!! It can't be true! NO! My brother! My brother!!!!!"

"Alphonse."

Izumi replied, coming up to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Alphonse...I'm sorry..."

Alphonse shook his head, holding Edward tighter to him.

"Brother...he promised...he swore he would get both our bodies back so we could be happy. He promised he would never leave me! HE PROMISED!!!!'

"Some promises you can't keep Alphonse."

Izumi sadly responded looking down at Edward's still form new tears forming in her eyes. Here before her was a boy she considered a son, gone forever from this world. 

Shaking his head, Alphonse still refused.

"Not my brother...he would NEVER lie to me!" 

Shaking Edward slightly, a small desperate sense of hope entered the young armor boy.

"Come on brother! Its time to get up! Come on Edward...you...need...to get up!!"

"Alphonse..."

Izumi replied, watching as he desperately shook Edward.

"He's dead."

Alphonse ignored his teacher as he continued to gently shake Edward, repeating his name over and over."

"STOP THAT ALPHONSE! EDWARD IS DEAD!"

Izumi yelled out as she put a hand on him. Glancing at the hand, Alphonse suddenly stopped shaking his brother, looking at his lifeless figure. Bending over, he held Edward his body shaking, desperate yet unable to cry.

A few feet from the crowd, two individuals kept away, smirking slightly watching the events unfold before them.

"It seems a waste though."

The one who appeared the youngest replied looking up at the one beside him.

"It does Wraith...but isn't that a beautiful sound?"

Wraith nodded, smirking slightly.

"Now lets go."

Envy replied after awhile, turning from the crowd. Wraith watched for a few more seconds before turning away as well, following Envy as he walked away from the crowd.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

Is Edward really dead? Review and find out! 


	9. Chapter 9

Brothers Bond

chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Okay...even though I HATE repeating myself...I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

**Central**

Alphonse starred at the cold marble stone that bore his brother's name. He looked down into the grave that had been dug. The hole, which was for the moment empty was soon to be occupied by the red oak coffin that held the body of the former fullmetal alchemist, hero and champion of the people. Even though he was considered a child, a part of the military he never forgot the state's motto. "Be thou for the people" No emotions ran through the young boy. No emotions could. Desperately Alphonse wanted to cry. But armour can not cry. Can not feel anything.

Next to him his childhood friend Winry wept as a preacher drowned on, complementing on the life Edward had fullfilled and how it was a shame that someone so young and full of life was violently taken. Behind them, Colonel Roy Mustang, Major Alex Louis Armstrong, Sid Curtis, and Second Liutenant Jean Havoc slowly apporached with the red oak coffin held high on their shoulder. Their eyes staring straight ahead, unfocused yet seeing the task in front of them. Tears fell from their eyes. Except for the colonel who refused to shed a tear for anyone while other were present.

"Brother..."

Alphonse spoke quietly to himself, glancing up just as the paul bearers reached the freshly dugged grave. Desperately he wanted to tell them that they've made a mistake. To put the coffin down and let his brother out. But he knew he had to be reasonable. There was no mistake and Edward wasn't just going to simply get up and climb out of that coffin. His entire body shook as he looked up at the coffin.

"Brother!"

Unable to take it, Alphonse quickly stood up without a word and ran from the funeral.

**New Hiessgart**

Lust peered from the enterace of the cave, looking up at the dismal sky as the clouds rolled past, nearly blocking the rays of the sun casting eery shadows among the forest. She sighed while rolling her eyes as she could still hear the commotion she had been trying to get away from, deep within the cave.

"Don't they EVER grow up?"

She asked no one in particular but herself as she glanced behind her with a frown. She could still hear Envy carrying on with a ruckus on the torment that HE had caused the fullmetal's younger brother. Pay no heed that it was Wraith's alchemic ability that pulled it off. That it was the youngest of the group, not the oldest and sadistic one who created a fake Edward Elric in order to throw off the military from their tracks. No, what he did was of no importance. It was ALL Envy. Always was. Shaking her head, Lust looked up at the sky again. What she really couldn't figure out was why in the hell Wraith was letting Envy take all the credit for this. But there he was, with Envy, smiling and nodding his head like a child hearing a tale that has been repeated but never grows tired of.

"Will you two keep it down?"

Lust finally hissed, walking back into the cave, glaring at her comrades.

Envy looked back at her with a dull expression, rolling his eyes.

"Do you always have to bitch? Who the hell is going to hear us?"

Lust narrowed her eyes at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"All I'm saying is that its too early to celebrate. We don't even have the stone yet. And what if the military gets wind? What then?"

"Nag...nag...nag...you're giving me a god damn headache!

Envy snapped, his good mood quickly leaving.

"Everything is going to plan so SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

"Yeah, YOU'RE plan! This wasn't what master had in mind and you know it. If he..."

"Ah who gives a shit as long as it gets done? I'll get that damn stone but I'm going to have my fun to and anyone who stands in my way, I'll KILL them!"

Envy spat, growling lowly.

Shaking her head, Lust scoffed before turning away.

"Whatever."

Next to them, Wraith smiled as he watched the events unfold before him.

**Central**

Alphonse starred at the reflection before him. Looking at his armor body, he tightened the grip he had on the sink, causing it to crack slightly, the weight pushing it down, but not quite breaking it.

"Brother."

Memories of the times he and Edward had shared together flashed through the young boy's mind, repeating without a sound.

"You promised! You promised that we would get our bodies back together. That one day we would be happy!"

A large crack could be heard as Alphonse pressed harder onto the sink.

"How could? How could you lie to me?! You bastard! Why did you have to get yourself killed? How could you do this to me?!"

Words were the only emotions that the armored boy could express. His sorrow could only be heard through the tone of his voice. A part of him knew he was being childish, acting this way. But he just didn't care at this point. He was helpless. The only thing that he could do was scream as loudly as he could. He was helpless in protecting the only family that he had. Now he was alone and truly felt empty inside.

"Brother"

He continued to look at the reflection before him watching as now epression showed. Everything that they had worked for was in vain.

"I never told him."

Alphonse quietly told himself as glanced down at his armored hands that were crushing the edges of the sink.

"I never told him thank you."

Looking up, a low growl escaped the usual gental boy as he rammed his fist into the mirror causing it to crack in a spider web design. Now his reflection was scattered among the broken pieces. Taking a step back, only one thing now crossed Alphonse's mind as he reached up and slowly took off his helmet head, dropping it to the floor listening as it clanked loudly against the tiled floor. Continuing to watch his reflection, Alphonse slowly brought up on of his hands to his blood seal and began to press his thumb against it that even caused him to shudder.

**New Hiessgart**

"What the hell do you mean you can't stop the bleeding!"

Envy raged enclosing his fist around Lust's throat.

"Do I look like a damn doctor you idiot!!"

"You better figure something out! You stupid bitch! The pipsqueak can't die...not just yet..."

"You should of thought of that before you kidnapped a injured boy then proceeded to press down on his wounds!"

"So this is MY fault? Is that what you are saying?"

Raged, Envy tightened his grip causing Lust to gag slightly, her eyes widening.

"You sure are slow!"

Lust glared, as her nails become as hard as steel which she used to swipe at Envy's hand cutting into his flesh forcing him to loose his grip on her, his blood flowing freely onto the ground, the droplets of blood turning into stone as they hit the ground.

"Don't you ever touch me!'

Lust screamed at him, glaring as her nails returned to normal. Redirecting her gaze, she looked towards the left of Envy were Edward Elric lay, barely alive, the blood soaking his shirt, his chest rose up and down quickly, his breathing was shallow as his eyes were squeezed close as if trying to ignore the pain he was in although he was unconscience.

Due to his unusual generating ability, the cuts on Envy's hand closed and healed quickly leaving no mark.

"I outta kill you for that!!"

"Stop whining and figure something out before the boy dies!"

"Why don't you...actually."

Envy stated, turning his gaze towards Wraith who was perching ontop of a small boulder, a grin plastered on his face as he watched.

"Why don't you do something you stupid brat!"

Wraith shrugged with a smile as his gaze continued to watch, his grin widening each time Edward's breathe would hitch.

"This is much more fun."

He stated, glancing for a second at Envy.

Rage filled the homonculus as Envy ran blindly towards Wraith, leaping at him, knocking him off of the boulder. Presssing his knee into his chest, Envy punched wildly at the youngest, a few hits actually meeting its mark as the boy's head began to cave into the ground below him.

"Think its fun now you stupid brat! Figure...something out...or I'll RIP YOU APART!"

Envy screamed at the top of his lungs, transforming his figure into a white tiger by using his ability which he used his teeth to enclose around Wraith's left hand, tearing at it grinning as he heard the sickening sound of the bones cracking and the muscles tearing apart. He actually savored the taste of his blood as it trickled down his throat. He grinned as he heard Wraith screamed out in agonized pain as he struggled to get away.

"You better figure something out, or next I'll take the other arm next!"

Envy raged, the blood dripping from his fangs as he dropped the mangled arm to the ground. Wraith's eyes widen, showing fear as he nodded, looking down at his severed limb.

"F...f...fine...I'll save him!"

Wraith stammered as he slowly rose to he feet as the generating slowly began to create a new arm for him.

"Good. And he better be alive by the time I get back."

Envy replied turning to leave the cave.

"Just where do you think you are going?"

"Out. This place is giving me a fucking headache!"

Envy spat, as he left.

**CENTRAL**

Concerned filled Winry as she searched throughout the building for her armored friend. She had been in too much shock earlier from Edward's death and Alphonse's reaction that she did not act quickly when Alphonse ran from his brother's funeral. Not that she could blame him. She knew he always though the same thing she did. That nothing could kill Edward Elric. That he was too stuborn to die. But nothing is certain in this world. Nothing last forever.

"Alphonse!"

She called out his name, peering into every open door, even opening the ones that were closed.

"Alphonse! Please! Answer me!"

Dread slowly began to creep up from deep within her chest as she continued to search yet recieving no answer nor seeing a glimse of his silver body.

"Alphonse please! I know you're hurting! I'm hurting too! I miss Edward too!"

Rounding the corner of the hallway, Winry barely made out the sound of a clank coming from the lavatory down the hall. Her heart racing, she raced towards the bathroom, throwing the door open. What she saw before her made her sick to her stomach.

"ALPHONSE STOP!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs as fresh tears cascaded down her face as Alphonse jumped, slightly startled.

"Winry."

Alphonse spoke lowly, turning to face her. He didn't want her to see him doing this.

"You should leave."

His voice began to break as his arms fell limp to his sides.

"Leave? Leave! You idiot! Why should I leave? You...you weren't going to do what I think were you?"

Winry demanded as she could feel her heart twist and break into two.

"Why not?"

Alphonse dully asked feeling that there was nothing left in this world for him to look foward to.

"Do you think Edward would want this?"

Winry screamed at him not believing the words she had heard.

"You don't understand."

The armored boy stated as he clenched his fist tightly together.

"You don't understand. How can I? How can I keep living without Brother next to me? He was all I had! I can't...I don't want to live without him!"

"Are you just going to throw away everything that Edward has done for you? All that he has sacraficed for your sake? You're just going to throw it away?! You're selfish Alphonse!"

Winry stammered as the tears fell.

"And...and don't I even matter? I don't want to loose both of you! Alphonse please! Don't do this. What would Edward think if he could see this? It would break his heart! Don't hurt him. Don't taint his memories!"

With a loud clank, Alphonse fell to his knees, staring at the ground, loosing almost all movement that he had from those words.

"So...what...do I do know?"

He asked with such uncertainty.

"Live."

Winry plainly replied forcing a small smile on her lips as she walked over to her friend, kneeling in front of him.

**New Hiessgart**

After a short stroll to cool himself down, Envy returned to the cave having returned to his normal apperance. Upon entering he quickly noticed Wraith pressed against the opposite wall from Edward, starring at him, his eyes widened. Next to him, Lust was rooted to her spot as she watched as well. Frowning, Envy directed his gaze towards the young alchemist.

"What the hell!"

He stated as he watched as Edward's body began twisting in an almost ungodly manner as screams fell from his lips.

"What the hell happened?"

Envy growled, storming over to Wraith.

"You...told me to save him."

Wraith stuttered, his eyes widening even more as he saw Envy advance towards him.

"So I did the only think I could think of."

"What the hell did you do?"

"He transformed the refined stones that the two of you lost into a liquid and fed it to him"

Lust replied.

"WHAT!!"

Envy screamed, wrapping his hands around Wraiths throat, squeezing as hard as he could.

"You fed a human stones?!"

Wraith gaged as he struggled to get away.

"It...works..for us...I just thought..."

"Of course it works for us! We're not human!"

"I couldn't think of anything else!"

Dropping him like a ton of bricks, Envy took a step back, transforming his right arm into a replica of Edward's automail blade.

"I'm going to kill you. You stupid bastard!"

He screamed, as he took a swing at the terrified boy in front of him. But never made its mark as a blood curling scream echoed through out the cave as Edward became suddenly still as his eyes slowly opened.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

PHEW! Its been awhile but I finally got the next chapter up. Thank you so much to all of my faithful readers. I know its taking me a long time to complete this. But patience is a virtue! Please review! Also, I appoligized for the use of language in here.


End file.
